The overall objectives of the total project are to: (1) develop techniques for growing different normal and neoplastic brain cell types in pure culture; (2) define host cell and viral factors affecting the susceptibility of different normal brain cell types in culture to neoplastic transformation induced by different oncogenic viruses; (3) define mechanisms by which neurotransmitters and hormones affect and control the synthesis and/or activity of specific enzymes in cultured cell types; (4) define biochemical structural components and specialized enzyme components of different neoplastic and normal brain cell types in culture.